Adoring My Boyfriend
by ZelinkSupporter
Summary: Pit Jones and Patrisha Avalon-Tellesco have been dating for 3 years. Then a former flame of Pit's wants to get back with him. Pit, however, is satisfied with Patrisha. Patty Froman, however, doesn't take rejection well.


Patrisha Avalon-Tellesco was a Werepire with long, turquoise pigtails. The design on Patrisha's skirt and boots was based off synthesizer program colors, and the bars represented actual bars within the program.

Part of her design was based on some of YAMAHA's DX-100 and the DX-7 models. The thin squares around her pigtails were futuristic ribbons made of a special material that floated in place. They were able to hold Patrisha's pigtails in place without having to physically touch the hair itself.

It was Patrisha's Junior Year of High School. She could finally get classes with her Senior boyfriend, Pit Virgil Jones. Pit looked to be 18 years old and stood at around 6'9". He had large blue eyes and fluffy brown hair.

His chiton was decorated with red and gold hems on the bottom. It was fastened on the shoulder by a golden fibula with a red gem in the center. He wore the outfit with a brown belt that had silver lining the edges and a gold, triangular buckle on his waist.

Pit also wore navy blue tights beneath his chiton. The angel had a pair of bronze and gold cuffs around his forearms, and singular gold rings on his upper left arm and right thigh. His brown sandals were decorated with crossing, beige bands, and were edged at the top with white fur.

She was surprised he made it to his senior year. He's not particularly… intelligent. They were currently on a date at Patrisha's favorite restaurant, The Misty Canvas. They were talking about the fun times they had in kindergarten when the waitress approached their table.

"Hello," she said. "I'll be your waitress. I'm Ms. Rose Bendel. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

Blue, straight hair was braided to reveal a full, wild face. Glinting aquamarine eyes were set gracefully within their sockets. A birthmark reaching from just under the right eye, running towards the left side of her lips and ending on her left cheekbone.

She stood towering among others, despite her bulky frame.

"Yes," Pit said. "I'll have a medium glass of Apricot Heaven and the lady will have a medium glass of Fruity Eclipse."

"Alright," Rose said, writing it down. "I'll get those to you in a moment."

Ms. Rose Bendel walked off with their orders in hand. Pit was always trying to guess Patrisha's favorite drink and always gotten it wrong. But he was hopeful this time.

"Well?" he said, smiling. "Did I get it right this time?"

"I'm surprised," Patrisha answered. "You actually got it right. I love Eclipses."

Pit was proud of himself. His last relationship didn't end up so well. His ex was obsessed with him and he wasn't allowed to have any other female friends. This strained his relationship with Patrisha, but once Pit broke up with her, he and Patrisha were able to pick up where they left off and be friends again.

However, his ex-girlfriend disappeared and Pit had the feeling he was being stalked ever since. He's pretty much gotten used to the feeling after a while and was able to ignore it. He never told Patrisha because he didn't want to worry her.

"Pit?" she called. "Did you hear what I said?"

"No," Pit answered. "Sorry."

Patrisha sighed and shook her head.

"I said, "Are you gonna walk me home after this"," she said.

Pit looked at her before nodding.

"Why wouldn't I?" he said.

Patrisha smiled and the waitress came back with their drinks. She handed them the wrong drinks at first, but quickly realized her mistake and switched them.

"Are you guys ready to order?" she asked. "Or do you need a few more moments?"

"I think we're ready," Patrisha smiled. "I'll have the Steamed Asparagus Bear and he'd like the Lemon Pancakes."

The waitress wrote it down and walked off to get their orders ready. Patrisha felt like she was being stared at. As a celebrity, she was used to this, but it felt… different this time. She turned towards it and saw a pink-haired girl staring at her through binoculars.

She was based on the "Yamaha VL1 VL-1". Her dress was designed to make her represent the past. As a form of contrast, the "∞" on her neck area represented "sound around". Her design incorporated woodwind and brass instruments.

The gold curl design on her chest mimicked brass instruments and a circulatory organ. The blue jewel near her throat represented moisture in the air and water drops. Patrisha had no idea who she was, so she just turned around and focused on Pit, who didn't seem to be looking at Patrisha.

He was looking at the girl Patrisha saw.

"Pit?" she asked, concerned. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Pit got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face. Patrisha knew he was stressing. He always washed his face when stressed. She waited patiently until the girl from earlier sat down at her table. Patrisha, being a celebrity, was used to this, but that didn't mean she liked it.

"Excuse me," she said. "But I'm kinda on a date right now and I–"

"I'm Patty Froman," the girl said. "I've been watching you for the past 3 years 2 months 6 days 5 minutes and 27.5 seconds now."

"Uhh…" Patrisha said, creeped out. "Why would you be doing something so creepy? Are you an obsessed fan or–"

"Vanva, Goddess Of Music," she gagged. "I am _**NOT**_ a fan of yours! Your voice is stingy, your music is stupid, your outfits make me wanna puke on them, but they look like someone already did."

Patrisha wasn't offended at all. She'd probably never see this girl again, so why bother.

"Alright…" she said. "Then why have you been obsessively stalking me?"

The girl looked at her, confused.

"You don't recognize me?" she asked.

Patrisha gave her a look and shook her head.

"No," she answered. "Should I?"

The girl got mad.

"Yes, you should, bitch!" she snapped. "I'm Patty Froman from kindergarten."

Patrisha flashed back to kindergarten, trying to remember, and she realized she had erased Patty from her memory. Now, Patty was by no means a rival to Patrisha, but that seemed to be the case in Patty's mind.

Patty had just moved to Smashville and Patrisha decided to be nice to the new kid. That became impossible when she quickly realized Patty was full of herself. So Patrisha said that they couldn't be friends and abandoned her.

She assumed that had a profound effect on Patty because whatever Patrisha did, Patty had to do better. When Patrisha would get straight A's, Patty would get straight A+'s. When Patrisha won an event, Patty would have to steal the spotlight.

When Patrisha became a singer, Patty decided that she had to become a singer as well. They were signed to companies who were trying to outdo each other, so it was heaven to Patty, and hell for Patrisha.

Patrisha didn't like to get involved in other Smashtopicans drama, but she signed up for the wrong company. She was _**FORCED**_ into her bosses' drama and had to deal with it to continue living her dream as a singer.

She never knew who her "rival" was until this moment. She didn't have anything against Patty, aside from her Narcissistic personality disorder. But other than that, she didn't hate Patty. Patrisha knew Patty hated her, but she never really cared.

"Alright," Patrisha sighed. "What do you want?"

"You to die," she said, raising a silver stake.

Patrisha looked shocked for a brief moment before security came in and dragged a screaming and struggling Patty out of their restaurant.

" _ **NO!**_ " Patty screamed. " _ **GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, YOU UGLY SACK OF SHIT! I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU IF YOU DON'T BACK OFF! GO AWAY! NOOOOOOOO!**_ "

Pit came back right after all the commotion died down.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"Oh," Patrisha replied. "Nothing interesting."

Pit nodded and their meals arrived. Pit was excited that he got food and began to scarf down his Lemon Pancakes. Patrisha behaved more like a lady and at her food slowly. No need to draw attention onto herself yet.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Emerald Falls)

From a distance Emerald Falls had been like a silent white stream cascading over the rocky outcrops. As they had drawn closer the noise had increased steadily until they were only a few hundred meters away. They could no longer even shout to one another over the deafening roar of the water.

Closer still they drew until they were in the plume of water vapor that hung over the plunge pool and in only minutes they were as wet as they would have been in any rainstorm. Their hair clung to their heads and around their faces, but no matter how wet they became, it could not dampen their spirits.

They ran around the falls for a few hours, chasing each other, splashing each other, and ended up taking a nap behind the falls. Pit had a good dream, while Patrisha had a nightmare about Patty. In the dream, Patty was beating Pit and forcing him to have sex with her.

She woke up in a cold sweat, which woke up Pit. He instantly knew something was wrong and comforted her. As Patrisha was being comforted, she saw someone's silhouette on the other side of the falls. As soon as the Smashtopican saw that Patrisha saw them, they ran off.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Patrisha's House)

Ivy and ferns grew through the crevices of the old winding stone path, which led directly to the colossal structure. The mansion loomed proudly behind creaky iron gates, flanked by rows of beautiful Rare Trees, swaying gently to the warm summer wind.

At its threshold stood the delicate marble fountain, the soft gurgling of the clear water melodic as it resonated in the surrounding silence. Pit walked Patrisha to her front door and they shared a kiss. His lips brush hers.

Not innocently, like a tease, but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. Patrisha wanted to pull away before she lost herself, but she couldn't seem to… In this minty moment, her senses had been seduced and she could no longer think straight.

"Patrisha," he whispered slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them.

Patrisha smiled, her heart fluttering at his voice as she clasped her hands on either side of his face.

 _Never before has my name ever felt so wonderful a one._ Patrisha thought.

She lean in for another… But that's when the Paparazzi came out of the bushes and started snapping pictures of them. They were used to this by now, so they gave them what they wanted and kissed again. They also posed in couple-like poses for them.

Once the paparazzi got what they wanted, they left them alone. Patrisha kissed Pit on the cheek before running inside. All it leaves is a little wet mark. A shallow pool of saliva on his cheek. But when she plants the kiss there Pit felt warmth spread through his limbs and his mind felt a pleasant buzz.

Every good thing seems possible, likely even. And then Pit knew he found what he's been looking for. Someone to show him what it means to be happy from the inside out, so his smile can be real and not a mask.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Smash Academy)

Patrisha was going through her new locker when her eyes were suddenly covered. She sighed, since the cologne didn't belong to her boyfriend. Pit wore Divine Grace Cologne, but this was clearly Sacred Energy Cologne.

"What do you want, Lincoln?" she asked.

The hands were removed from her face and she turned around. Lincoln "Link" Avalon, her older cousin, had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a rather well-built physique. It was unlikely that his age exceeded 19 years.

He was the bearer of the Triforce of Courage on his left hand. It was clear that he was, at the very least, of shorter height than most Hylian-Werepires near his age. Link was stomping his foot in rage. He hated his real name and Patrisha knew it. That's why she always used it whenever he annoyed her.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped. "I told you 1000 times that I go by "Link"."

"1001 as of right now," Patrisha taunted.

Link couldn't help but smile. He could never stay angry with Patrisha. They both knew it and Patrisha love to exploit the hell out of it. While their fathers hated each other and forbidden them to talk, Link, Patrisha, and their siblings talked to each other anyways and managed to keep it from their fathers.

When they were with their fathers, they acted like they hated each other, but when their fathers weren't around, they were the best of friends. The school gave them their own Clique Name, and called them "The Avalon Twins" because everyone was a twin.

"So," Patrisha said. "What did you want, Link?"

"Oh yeah, umm…" Link said, thinking. "Something to do with Pit–"

Patrisha slammed her locker shut. She knew what this was about. Link behaved more like a protective older brother than he did an older cousin. He and Pit were best friends, but Link had much more of a protective instinct of Patrisha than he did of Pit.

Link says that friends are friends, but family is forever. While Patrisha did agree, she didn't appreciate Link hounding her for information. Patrisha was physically stronger than Pit anyways. Link knew this, but the protective instinct was permanently activated when his 2 best friends got together.

"Pit treats me just fine, Link," she said.

Link nodded, knowing that his little cousin would report if there was something wrong. Link gave Patrisha a kiss on the cheek and walked off. He was 2 years older than her, so he was in the Junior College Section of Smash Academy.

Patrisha reopened her locker and got her books for her Galactic History Class. It was her first class of the day, and with Pit. They were even assigned seats next to each other.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Galactic History Class)

Patrisha and Pit were waiting for the teacher and briefly kissing each other on the cheek before going back to studying. They sat in the front of the room, so everyone saw it. Patrisha felt she was being watched and turned around to see Patty sitting a few seats back, watching her and writing in a book.

Patrisha knew she was being stalked by Patty, but she still had no idea why. She decided to tell Link about it. She knew he would do something about it as soon as he could. The teacher, Mr. Moore, came into the classroom and sighed.

Mr. Moore had the look of one who had grown too fast in his youth, his bulk never catching up to his bones. He had to duck on entering the room, before edging toward his vinyl desk in his corduroy jacket and decade old flared trousers.

The students couldn't look at him without being reminded of Basil Fawlty. He had the same waning but wild brown hair and the way he held his lanky frame and gestured with his hands screamed comedy.

"I'm Mr. Moore," he said. "You guys are gonna be here for the next 9 months. Look, this is my job. I gotta do this to get a paycheck. I don't wanna be here. I know you guys don't wanna be here. So, you know… let's just get this lesson over with."

Pit and Patrisha knew that this was going to be their worst class. They paid attention to Mr. Moore's teaching. However, he only taught the first 10% of the class. Then he started talking about something that none of the students cared about.

"Y'know," Mr. Moore said. "I was dating this British Smashtopican and she put milk in her tea. That was so weird to me that I just had to say something."

Patrisha rolled her eyes. She had a British half-sister that was also her twin. She didn't get why Mr. Moore was so fascinated by that fact.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(After Class)

Patrisha and Pit were waiting for Link at the Smash Academy Café, drinking Saffron Tea and Cappuccino Pop respectively. Link eventually arrived and sat down at their table. He could tell that there was something wrong almost instantly.

"Alright," he said, drinking his Spring Tea. "You two can confide in me with what's going on."

"Mr. Moore," Pit said.

Link groaned in displeasure.

"I had that guy my Senior Year," he said. "He was the worst teacher I could ever have. All my teachers now take their job very seriously."

"I hope that we learn something that isn't a stupid life experience that we don't care about," Pit sighed.

"Well," Link said, turning to Patrisha. "What happened to you? You seem… distracted today."

"Patty Froman has returned," she answered. "She won't leave me alone now."

"Oh goodie," Link said, sarcastic. "That can't be fun for you."

Link and Patty had clashed before and, while Link emerged victorious, Patty hated to lose and vowed to one day get even with him. Link wasn't really concerned about her since she disappeared, but now that she was back, every Avalon had a reason to worry.

Patty had something against the whole Avalon Family, and they all hated her. It was the only time that Link and Patrisha's fathers would get together. They both knew how evil the Froman Family was and would even protect each other.

"It's really not," Patrisha sighed. "She's obsessively stalking me and taking note of everything I do."

Pit held Patrisha in his arms and kissed her cheek at that.

"I'll protect you from harm," he said. "Don't worry, Pat."

Patrisha giggled and playfully shoved him off. She turned back to Link and he was giving them a look that said he was ready to taunt.

"Just say what you wanna say, Link," she said. "I can tell you're dying to say it."

Link smirked, but shook his head. He was holding something back, but since the writer can't think of anything, he didn't say it.

"How are we gonna fight Patty?" he asked. "She's the most evil of the Froman Family."

Pit sighed. He knew how to temporarily get rid of Patty, but it would involve losing Patrisha. He didn't want to go through that and decided to think of an alternative. Calling the police was out of the question because the officers were Lazy Bastards.

The bell went off, signaling the break was over and that they had to get to class.

"We'll talk about it at lunch," Patrisha said.

Pit and Link nodded and they went to their lockers to get to class. Patrisha went to her locker and got out her book for her Foreign Finance Class that she shared with Pit. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned around to see her younger half-twin sister.

"Tamantha," she beamed. "Hi!"

Dark Patrisha "Tamantha" Avalon-Henderson's appearance was gradually very similar to Patrisha's. It held the black and red theme. She had puff sleeved top with a cleavage window and a split to show her navel.

Her skirt was black and she often wore long boots or thigh highs when wearing heeled shoes. Patrisha hugged her half-twin, Dark Pat, who didn't hug back. Dark Pat hated hugs, but she would tolerate them if they were from family or close friends.

Patrisha wondered if Dark Pat was alright.

"Tamantha," she said. "Are you still seeing your therapist to discuss the rape cases?"

"I try not to talk to him," Dark Pat said. "I don't trust any man but Yami, Link, Lien, Buio, and the yobs in the Soul M8s."

Patrisha nodded and saw a flash go off. She looked over and saw Patty taking a picture of her and Dark Pat. As soon as she saw that Patrisha was looking, Patty ran off into the crowd. The warning bell went off and Dark Pat went off to her Alien Arts Class.

Patrisha gathered her things for her class and ran to get there before the final bell.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Foreign Finance Class)

Patrisha and Pit were sitting next to each other in their desks when the teacher walked in. She sounded like Jessica Rabbit from "Who Framed Rodger Rabbit".

"Good morning, class!" she said. "As you probably already know, your teacher is out on vacation for the week so I'll be subbing for him! I'm Mrs. Knowles. Let's see… Oh! Today, we're gonna cover the basics of Foreign Finance! I can get pretty excited when I teach, so make sure I don't go off on a tangent up here! Heehee… Hmm. Okay, let's begin."

Mrs. Knowles started the lesson in a way that all the students could digest. She was probably Pit and Patrisha's favorite teacher so far. Not only were they entertained by the lesson, but they now understood the basics of Foreign Finances.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Smash Academy Cafeteria)

Pit was getting his food while his Clique, "The Soul M8s", waited for him at their table. He loved all foods, so his tray was usually full and he joined his Clique at their table. It was right across from the Avalon Twins, who were huddled close together, whispering.

As usual, they were telling secrets, but Pit had a feeling he knew what this was about. He looked at his group and sighed.

"What's up, Pit?" Zelda asked.

Princess Zelda Harkinian was a beautiful young woman with brown hair. She wore ornate earrings with a Triforce design, and a royal gown of white and lavender, bearing the Royal Family's crest.

"Patty is back," Pit answered. "She's just as obsessive as ever."

"Well," Dark Zelda said. "That can't be good for you."

Dark Zelda "Shan" Gōjasu had a similar appearance to Zelda, but was very distinct. Dark Zelda had a dark purple color scheme that matched her long, dark hair. The Triforce patterns were designed on her attire. Dark Zelda also wore earrings positioned upside down.

Dark Zelda's staff was also tipped with an inverted Triforce, although in this case, the Triforce pattern was inscribed on a tetrahedron shape. Aside from the difference in color scheme, her clothing was near identical to Zelda's attire.

However, Dark Zelda's dress was sleeveless and included a pair of long white gloves. Dark Zelda also had red eyes, in contrast to Zelda's cobalt eyes.

"It's not me she's been stalking," Pit said. "It's my girlfriend that she's obsessed with."

"Oh," Dark Pit said. "Well, it sucks to be her."

Dark Pit "Kuro" Sanchez was an 18 year old with narrowed red eyes and short, black hair. His black chiton was decorated with purple and gold trimming, and it was fastened on the shoulder by a golden fibula with a purple gem in the center.

He wore a purple belt with gold lining the edges and a gold, triangular buckle on his waist. He also wore black tights under his chiton, which were trimmed with gold. To adorn his outfit, Dark Pit had a pair of black and gold cuffs around his forearms, and singular gold rings on his upper left arm and right thigh.

His black sandals were decorated with crossing, gold bands, and were edged at the top with gray fur. Dark Pit's wings were sharp and narrow. Some Smashtopicans confused him for being Pit's twin, which Dark Pit hated.

Dark Pit was greedy, he was selfish, and he hurt others for his own amusement. So, he was pretty much feared by even the toughest of the Jocks in the school. The Goths wanted him to be their leader, but Dark Pit turned it down in favor of The Soul M8s.

While there was no set "leader" of The Soul M8s, Dark Pit was seen as such and was proud of that fact.

"I have to protect her," Pit said. "She could be in danger. You all know how evil the Froman Family is."

"Oh, please," Dark Pit said. "My soul is far more terrifying then that family."

"Then, you'll help?" Pit asked, hopeful.

Dark Pit laughed at that.

"Patrisha's cool and all," he said. "But I won't help unless I get something out of it."

"Well…" Dark Zelda said. "What do you want?"

"For Patrisha to stop making music so terrible it causes me tremendous amounts of pain," he replied.

"You mean her Pop Music?" Zelda asked.

"Yes," Dark Pit answered. "Pop Music sucks."

"She makes good pop," Dark Zelda argued.

""Good Pop" is an oxymoron!" Dark Pit retorted.

Pit realized that they were getting nowhere with this and sighed. His group was more often than not distracted. Dark Pit was the one who kept them focused on whatever they needed to get done. But, in this case, Dark Pit was part of the problem.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Patrisha's Room)

Patrisha was studying when her mother's voice came over the intercom.

"Pat," Ms. Nikki Tellesco called. "Pit is here."

"Send him up!" she replied, going back to her Business Technology Book.

Pit walked into the room and chuckled.

"Well," he said. "There's no change from you, Miss Honor's Student."

Patrisha didn't look up from her Business Technology Book.

"Well," she said. "You could try studying every once and a while."

"I don't have the motivation," Pit replied. "Unless… I finally get that threesome I was promised."

"We haven't even had sex on our own," Patrisha said. "Why the hell would you want a threesome?"

"I'm a guy," Pit shrugged.

Patrisha snorted and went back to her Business Technology Book. Pit looked around the room and sat down in front of Patrisha. He watched her read the Business Technology Book for a moment before he crawled in between his girlfriend and the Business Technology Book.

"What are you do–" Patrisha asked.

Pit kissed her, catching her off-guard. Patrisha eventually gave in and kissed back. She didn't want it to go any further, but she thought she deserved a short break. She and Pit got into her bed, him on top, and not breaking their kiss.

They didn't go any further than making out, mainly because Patrisha didn't allow it. They both knew that they were in a relationship where the woman called the shots, and Pit wouldn't have it any other way. He saw a long eternity with Patrisha and aimed to please her in any and every way he could.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Some Time Later)

Patrisha was currently studying her Dead Language Book and Pit was watching "Missing Villain" on her TV. They were so close, they could just be in the same room doing different things and love each other from afar. Patrisha closed her Dead Language Book, finished with her studies.

"Are you finally done?" Pit asked.

"Yep," Patrisha answered. "Just read the last of the text books."

"Great," Pit said, standing up. "Let's go to Red Brick Trail."

Patrisha looked at him, confused.

"What?" she asked. "Why?"

"Why do you think I came over?" Pit replied. "I wanna go out again."

"But what about–" Patrisha asked.

"Don't worry about Patty," Pit replied. "I'll protect you."

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Red Brick Trail)

Pit and Patrisha were riding their horses together through Red Brick Trail. It was like a droplet of paradise. The air was still, only the laughter of children in a nearby park reminded Pit and Patrisha that they're still in the city.

Here their horses can run free for hours and they can stop to watch nature. The sunlight streams in like it was more pure than the light they felt downtown, white, yet liquid gold at the same time. Nearby, on a rotting spindly tree, was a woodpecker hunting for insects.

Its brilliant red crest rocking back and forth as it pecks. Tiny chunks of wood fall to the leaf litter below, the sound dissipating into the woodland around. Red Brick Trail was a private trail that Patrisha's Mother, Nikki, owned. Only certain Smashtopicans were allowed on it.

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this," Patrisha sighed.

"Well," Pit smiled. "I'm very persuasive."

Patrisha shook her head and chuckled.

"You're really _**NOT**_ ," she giggled. "But whatever."

Pit rolled his eyes as he rode his horse, Phos, next to Patrisha's horse, Lux. Patrisha had bought Pit Phos so they could ride on Red Brick Trail together. Their horses were just as in love as their owners were.

"Pit," Patrisha said. "I feel like Patty is still watching me."

"This is a private trail," Pit said. "She wouldn't be able to get in."

Patrisha sighed and nodded. She could sense an unfamiliar presence, but it was familiar at the same time. She should've listened to these senses 3 years ago, but she was so absorbed with Pit being hers, she ignored them.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Pleasant Waters)

Pleasant Waters was the finest of mirrors, never showing exactly what was above, but converting it to an image so beautifully smudged and broken. The weeping willow, the clouds above, all become a Monet, all free for the looking.

Sure, it was transient, changing by the day, but that was what made it all the more precious. Pit and Patrisha were sitting at the edge of the waters just casually talking. Patrisha really felt like there was someone watching her, but Pit assured her that it was nothing.

"…And then there was blood all over the wall," Pit said. "And all the boys had an erection."

"I had the displeasure of being there when that party happened," Patrisha said.

"Hey," Pit argued. "Blame your cousin. Link was the one who–"

" _ **NO**_!" Patrisha wailed. "I really _**DON**_ ' _ **T**_ wanna relive that day."

Pit laughed and kissed Patrisha on the lips. It didn't take long for her to kiss back. They eventually fell onto the grass, still making out. Patrisha did hear a bunch of flashes, but she didn't want to kill the mood and rolled over so Pit was on top of her.

He kissed her and Maotune fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them.

She could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(The Next Day)

Patrisha was getting her lunch at school when Patty approached her. Patrisha became scared and confused. Patty was smiling in a creepy way. "Crush" was such an infantile word, one that must have been invented by older folks, the ones with an interest in belittling young love.

Patty hated it. She didn't have a crush on Pit. She loved him with the passion hotter than a thousand suns. He was the one. She knew it. He was all that was in her mind. He was her true north, her everything.

One day they'd prove everyone wrong, run away together, start a family of their own. Tomorrow she'd find a way to talk to him, tell him how she felt, then she could finally stop hiding her emotions…

"Pit and I had sex last night," she smiled.

Patrisha gave her a disbelieving look.

"How?" she asked, confused. "We were together the whole night. Pit even spent the night at my house."

"Well…" Patty said. "He waited for you to fall asleep and–"

"Impossible," Patrisha replied. "Pit always falls asleep before me. And once he's asleep, there's no waking him up."

"Well…" Patty stammered, her lie coming apart too quickly. "He…"

Patrisha rolled her eyes.

"Pit can't lie to me either," she said. "He's really _**BAD**_ at lying."

With that, Patrisha turned and walked to her table with her Clique. Patty sighed, her lie failing to get at Patrisha. She will get Pit back. She swore to herself that she'd get Pit back after she finished her Therapy classes.

She'd finished them 3 years ago only to find that Pit had moved on, but she knew he still loved her. He had to still love her. She just knew it. Pit, however, was satisfied with Patrisha. He kept receiving love letters from her after every class in his locker.

He loved to see that she loved him just as much as he loved her. He would always give her flowers in return. This was something Patty never did for him. She would prefer him to buy her things that were beyond his bank account.

"Pit?" Zelda asked. "You okay?"

Zelda's voice snapped Pit out of his thoughts. He looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "Just thinking."

Dark Pit laughed.

"You?" he teased. "Thinking? What do you have raddling in that little brain of yours?"

Pit rolled his eyes and sighed. Dark Pit was kind of a bully, but the rest of the group put up with it because Dark Pit was entertaining. Patrisha, on the other hand, was well known for thinking through things before acting.

She was doing that right now. She was thinking about what Patty said about Pit cheating. While she knew it wasn't true, Patty was starting to annoy Patrisha.

"Hey, Pat?" Dark Link asked. "You gonna perform again today?"

As the younger twin, Dark Link "Yami" Avalon resembled Link. He wore the same clothing as Link. A tunic and a long, floppy cap, though the similarity to Link ends there. His entire outfit was black instead of green.

Moreover, his hair was a shadowy dark gray. Another of his notable features were his red eyes.

"Yep," Patrisha nodded. "I'm just… thinking…"

"About what?" Dark Pat asked. "Are yeh okay?"

"I'm fine, Tap," she said. "It's just… Patty has been getting on my nerves."

"Fucking Froman," Dark Link muttered.

Dark Link was none-to-pleased with the Froman Family himself, but they were afraid of him. His family was where his loyalty was, and if he had to plow through a Froman to keep them safe, he would do that.

"Why is she bugging you again?" Link asked.

"I dunno," Patrisha shrugged. "She's obsessed with everything I do. And I mean _**EVERYTHING**_. She's always… watching me."

"I'd believe that," Dark Pat said. "In fact, she's doing it right now."

They all looked over and saw Patty sitting close by, watching and listening to their conversation and writing down certain things. Patrisha got up and walked over to her.

"Patty," she said. "It's time for you to… _**GET A LIFE**_!"

The microphone Patty was using squealed and hurt her ears as Patrisha screamed into it. The Avalon Twins laughed at Patty's Pain and did their signature thing of going to other tables. They picked up their 4 Middle School siblings to join.

Patty, however, continued to follow them and take notes on them. She needed to know why Patrisha was so great and she was so ugly. She needed Pit back. She couldn't live without having Pit in her life. The rumors that they broke up over were lies.

Patty had only cheated one time and Pit knew about it. She would make sure that she'd be a better girlfriend to him. She'd be the girl that Pit deserved. She _**WAS**_ the girl for Pit. Patrisha just thought she was.

Patrisha had to die. That was the only option. Pit didn't need to be with a cyan-haired slut like her. Sure, Patty had the reputation of being easy, but she put those days behind her and only wanted Pit. She needed to know what Patrisha was doing to keep his attention and then do it better.

She then went to the stage to perform her song, "Clover Club".

 _ **Aha**_

 _ **kono sekai ga kuru, kuru mawaru yume de**_

 _ **bokura kizui teru nda**_

 _ **minna shira nai furi de**_

 _ **zutto ki ni natte ita**_

 _ **ano ko wa sotto boku ni**_

 _ **naifu o tsuki tsukete warai**_

 _ **"mata ashita ne" to nokosu**_

 _ **mawaru, mawaru sora**_

 _ **utau, utau hana**_

 _ **meguru, meguru kisetsu no naka de**_

 _ **Let it**_

 _ **"kuroobaa kurabu"**_

 _ **the beautiful love.**_

 _ **remon juusu o sosoide**_

 _ **ranpaku wa yoku mazete ne**_

 _ **Let it**_

 _ **"kuroobaa kurabu"**_

 _ **the beautiful love.**_

 _ **gurenaide shiroppu ire te**_

 _ **Let it**_

 _ **"kuroobaa kurabu"**_

 _ **the beautiful love.**_

 _ **dorai jin mo wasurezu ni**_

 _ **chotto doushita no kana?**_

 _ **naite bakari inai de**_

 _ **egao ni nareba todoku yo**_

 _ **kimi no kokoro ni kuroobaa**_

 _ **yurari**_

 _ **yurari**_

 _ **yureru**_

 _ **hashiru, hashiru kaze**_

 _ **yureru, yureru haato**_

 _ **amai, amai yume**_

 _ **nigai, nigai koi**_

 _ **meguru, meguru jidai no naka de**_

 _ **Let it**_

 _ **"kuroobaa kurabu"**_

 _ **the beautiful love.**_

 _ **toke nai koori o ire te**_

 _ **Let it**_

 _ **"kuroobaa kurabu"**_

 _ **the beautiful love.**_

 _ **sutoreenaa, toppu shite**_

 _ **Let it**_

 _ **"kuroobaa kurabu"**_

 _ **the beautiful love.**_

 _ **ryoute ni omoi o kome te**_

 _ **Let it**_

 _ **"kuroobaa kurabu"**_

 _ **the beautiful love.**_

 _ **junbi ga deki tara Let's shake!**_

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Antique Edge Recording Company)

Patrisha was at work, ready to record her song, World is Mine. The guys outside thumbed her up and she began singing.

 _ **Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama**_

 _ **Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne**_

 _ **Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto**_

 _ **Sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto ii ne?**_

 _ **Sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto**_

 _ **Wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo nantoka shite!**_

 _ **Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara**_

 _ **KIMI ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaii tte**_

 _ **Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama**_

 _ **Ki ga tsuite nee, nee**_

 _ **Mataseru nante rongai yo**_

 _ **Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?**_

 _ **Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!**_

 _ **Ima sugu ni yo**_

 _ **Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho**_

 _ **Monku wa yurushimasen no**_

 _ **Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto…**_

 _ **A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?**_

 _ **Mukae ni kite**_

 _ **Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte**_

 _ **Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara**_

 _ **Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte ii no yo?**_

 _ **Sekai de watashi dake no ouji-sama**_

 _ **Ki ga tsuite hora, hora**_

 _ **Otete ga aitemasu**_

 _ **Mukuchi de buaiso na ouji-sama**_

 _ **Mou doushite! Ki ga tsuite yo hayaku**_

 _ **Zettai KIMI wa wakatte nai! Wakatte nai wa…**_

 _ **Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI**_

 _ **Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURIN**_

 _ **Minna, minna gaman shimasu…**_

 _ **Wagamama na ko dato omowanai de**_

 _ **Watashi datte yareba dekiru mon**_

 _ **Ato de koukai suru wa yo**_

 _ **Touzen desu! Datte watashi wa**_

 _ **Chanto mitete yo ne dokoka ni icchau yo?**_

 _ **Fui ni dakishimerareta kyuu ni sonna e?**_

 _ **"Hikareru abunai yo" Sou itte soppo muku KIMI**_

… _ **Kocchi no ga abunai wa yo**_

"Alright, Patrisha," said the boss. "That's it for today."

Patrisha nodded and she started her walk to Pit's house. She had to make it to Pit and Dark Pit's sleepover. They had one every week and the Avalon Twins were always welcome to attend. They were usually busy with work and couldn't.

This week, they could attend because they either didn't have to work this week or they had a shorter shift. Patrisha was going to be over an hour late, but she promised Pit that she would attend this week's party.

Dark Pit just didn't want Patrisha to sing anything, since he hated Pop music. There was no real reason as to why. He just described it as music "so terrible that it causes others tremendous amounts of pain". Patrisha wondered if he was just being dramatic.

"Hey, Patrisha," Patty said, cutting Patrisha away from her thoughts.

She sighed and didn't even try to give Patty any attention and walked right passed her. Patty ran over to catch up and began walking next to Patrisha. Patrisha still decided to ignore her.

"C'mon, Pat," she said. "Don't ignore me. Pit knows you're gonna be just like your father."

Patrisha stopped in her tracks. Her father was someone that _**NO ONE**_ compared her to, even as a joke. Her father had been married to both Dark Pat's and Patrisha's Mothers at the same time. He had sex with them on the same day and got them both pregnant.

A few months along was when the women found out about each other and filed for divorce. Then her father married 2 other women and they had her 2 little sisters. Patrisha knew she wasn't like that. She was one of the fastest, strongest, smartest, and most attractive girls in school.

If she wanted more than one boyfriend, she could've easily gotten one. There was stillness on both sides. If hatred was visible the air would have been scarlet. Then suddenly movement, so much force in every blow.

Patrisha rained blows onto Patty as if she meant to smash her into the very ground and Patty did the same. Each didn't just want the other dead. They wanted her smashed, obliterated, nothing left to bury. Patrisha was able to win the fight.

There was blood on her knuckles and a bruise above her right eye, yet she can't recall the fight itself. They say they'll be hell to pay, but Patrisha got what she wanted. Patty was humiliated. The victory was Patrisha's.

"This isn't over, Patrisha Avalon-Tellesco," Patty threatened, fists lowered. "So if you want another round, I'll wait in the shadows. But should I see you know that I trained with a master and my fists are faster than yours. I know how you think. You're thinking of bringing a gun. I'm a sharp shooter too. I hit the target every single time. So come and have a go if you think you're hard enough, otherwise, you know what you can do with yourself."

Patrisha spat on Patty as she laid on the ground and continued her walk. When she got to Pit and Dark Pit's house, Link was sitting on the porch, waiting for her. He noticed her knuckles and the bruise and gasped.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"Patty Froman happened," Patrisha replied. "She's no fighter, but I had to overkill to get her to go away."

Link smirked and chuckled. He lead Patrisha inside and everyone gasped at Patrisha's appearance. Pit ran over to her and hugged her tightly. Patrisha instantly hugged back. He took her to the bedroom to take care of her bruises.

"So," Pit said, bandaging her fists. "How did this happen?"

Patrisha knew Pit hated being lied to, and decided to be honest with him.

"Long version or short version?" she asked.

"Short attention span = short version," Pit answered.

Patrisha giggled and kissed him. When she pulled away, she started to explain.

"I got into a fight," she said. "With Patty Froman."

Pit sighed and continued to nurse his girlfriend back do health. Pit lead her to the hot spring that was in his room. Patrisha got into the hot spring and Pit got in with her. Neither of them removed their clothes in this case.

While they had indeed seen each other naked before, they just simply chose not to strip for hot springs. The water didn't drip from their clothes, so it'll be like nothing happened. Except for them making out in the hot spring.

When they had finished, they got out and Patrisha was completely healed. Pit still kissed where every bruise had been before they went out to join their cliques for the party. Their cliques sat in a circle and started to discuss what to do about Patty.

"What am I getting out of this again?" Dark Pit asked.

"$1 million," Dark Pat answered.

Dark Pit gave it some thought before agreeing to help.

"I'm in," he said. "So, how are we gonna get rid of this bitch."

"I beat her up," Patrisha announced. "It didn't work though."

"How do you know that?" Zelda asked.

Patrisha pointed to the window and, sure enough, Patty was standing there watching them. She was covered from head to toe in bruises. The second she knew they saw her, she ran for it.

"Well," Toon Link said. "We could call the police."

Toon Link "Lien" Avalon had light-blonde hair, cat-like brown eyes, and a medium build. He was at least moderate in size. Toon Link was, at the very least, of the same height as Hylian-Werepires around his age.

"What good are the police gonna do?" Dark Toon Link asked. "They don't do shit now."

Dark Toon Link "Buio" Avalon was Toon Link's younger twin brother, and the youngest on his side of the family. He resembled Dark Link in many ways. They both wore Goth versions of their older twins' clothes, both had red eyes, and both had the same gray-colored hair.

Dark Toon Link resembled Toon Link in many ways as well. Both had large cat-like eyes, light-colored hair, and a medium build. Unlike Toon Link, however, Dark Toon Link was shorter than most Hylian-Werepires around his age. Dark Link was shocked at Dark Toon Link's choice of words.

"Don't say "shit", Buio," he scolded. "Wait until you're a teenager."

"Ugh," Dark Toon Link sighed. "Fine."

Dark Toon Link looked up to Dark Link and aspired to be like him. So, whatever Dark Link told him to do, Dark Toon Link would do it.

"Well," Dark Zelda said. "I've got an idea, but Pit will have to work on his acting."

Pit wasn't offended by this because it was true, but he was kind of scared that he might know what Dark Zelda's idea was.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Smash Academy Hallway)

Pit was walking down the hallway, crying. Patrisha had cheated on him with Marth Emblem, someone who Pit looked up to and thought of as a friend. Patty saw this and ran over to comfort him. She was surprised that Pit wrapped his arms around her.

"Pit," she said. "Are you feeling alright?"

"No," Pit sobbed. "Patrisha has been cheating on me the whole time we were together! Fucking slut-bag!"

"I knew she was bad for you," she said, holding him tightly. "I'm here for you. If you need a shoulder, you've got mine."

Pit looked up at her, shocked.

"Even after how harshly I treated you?" he asked.

"Yeah," Patty said. "I haven't told you this, but I–"

The bell went off and Pit squirmed out of Patty's grip. He handed Patty his number before he went to his class. Patty looked at the number in her hands and wondered what had changed in Pit. He went from trying to avoid her to giving her his number.

She was glad that she had finally beaten Patrisha at something. For the first time in her life, Patrisha was the loser. She flipped her hair and walked off to her class.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Smash Academy Café)

The Avalon Twins were talking to Marth about what was going on.

"Why am I pretending to be Pat's new boyfriend?" he asked.

"We already explained it to you 3 times already!" Dark Link snapped.

"Well," Toon Link said. "We never explained it to the readers at home."

"Fair enough," Dark Link replied.

"Well," Link said. "We're doing this so that Patty thinks she has a chance with Pit. Then, we'll go in for the kill."

"Meaning?" Marth asked, confused.

"You and I will stage a breakup," Patrisha said. "You'll go back to Shiida, who is in on this, and I'll go beg Pit for his forgiveness. He'll reject me, since he'll still be mad. Then, a few days later, we'll be back together and make out when Patty comes into the room."

"Then," Patorishia said. "Pit will say that he only liked Patty as a friend and that he and Patrisha are truly meant to be."

Patorishia Avalon-Fisher was physically a 12 year old Werepire with short, turquoise pigtails and big, blue eyes. She wore a black dress with a white T-shirt underneath. The dress had a tag on it. She also wore blue socks and black Mary Janes.

She and her younger half-twin, Dark Patorishia "Mini" Avalon-Wilson, were the fastest, strongest, smartest, most beautiful girls in their grade. Dark Patorishia looked almost nothing like Patorishia. While Patorishia had short hair, Dark Patorishia had long hair.

Patorishia wore a dress, Dark Patorishia wore a skirt and top. In short Dark Patorishia was a Mini Dark Pat. It's actually how she got the nickname "Mini".

"I see," Marth replied.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Patty's Room)

Pit was on the phone with Patty, crying about how he fell for a slut. Patty was just happy that he finally agreed that Patrisha wasn't for him. Now was her time to test the waters.

"Pit," she said. "I just wanna tell you that Patrisha is no good for you."

"I know," Pit agreed. "She's a tramp. I don't know why I didn't notice it until now."

"Fucking whore-ass bitch needs to learn," Patty said. "If I had the chance, I'd treat you so much better than she ever did."

Pit sounded hurt.

"I can't believe she'd lie to me," Pit sniffled. "Maybe I should uninvite her to mine and Kuro's next party."

"I would," Patty said. "Unless of course you want her to make out with Marth every time you have your meetings."

"You're so right!" Pit said. "Patty, is that the only secret you know?"

"About Patrisha?" Patty asked.

"About anyone," Pit asked.

"I have never told you this," Patty said. "But I–"

"I can't believe we've been on the phone for 2 hours," Pit smiled. "I remember when Patrisha and I would do this. I bet she wasn't even listening to me."

"Yeah," Patty agreed. "I'll always listen to you because I–"

"Well," Pit said. "I should probably go."

"What?" Patty gasped. "Why?"

"It's getting close to 8:00," Pit answered. "Which means my mom is about to cut me off. See you tomorrow?"

"Yup," Patty smiled. "See ya."

She hung up and sighed. She had to get her feelings for Pit out in the opened before he was wrapped around Patrisha's finger again. She had to make sure that Pit would take her back. Pit couldn't get back with Patrisha. Patty would make sure of it. She just needed to make a few calls.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Patrisha's Room)

Patrisha was in her room, studying when there was screaming going on outside her bedroom door. She wondered what it was about, but then heard sounds of a serious struggle. Then the sounds stopped and someone started pounding on her door.

Patrisha scrambled for a way out. She opened her window and tied a rope to the bed. She then threw the rope out her window and started to climb down the rope. She finally reached the lawn and then ran to the police station.

Fans were taking pictures of her as she ran by, but she paid them no mind and continued to run. She turned her head behind her and saw 2 men chasing her. They weren't wearing masks, so Patrisha could see their faces clearly.

The kidnappers looked like middle aged men. They were round about their middles with thinning hair, flecked with grey. Although they could have passed for brothers they were actually no relation, they were bonded by their perversions rather than by blood.

They had it figured out. They would be each other's alibi. Since they were five star employees who paid their rents on time, went to church and volunteered at soup kitchens, they figured they were above reproach.

Patrisha had no idea who these to Smashtopicans were. She wondered if they were sent by some spoiled fan of hers, but decided to save those thoughts for later. She knew where she needed to go. She just needed to get to the Sacred Forest and then she'd be safe.

These men were Mortals, and the Sacred Forest only allowed Supernatural Creatures into it. It was their escape from Supernatural Hunters. And Patrisha was going to use it as an escape from these guys then go through it and get back to her house.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Sacred Forest)

Patrisha made it to the entrance to the Sacred Forest. The men were getting closer to her and were now shooting tranquilizers at her. She ran into the Sacred Forest. In the forest the sky vanished almost completely.

Only a few fragments of blue remain, like scattered pieces of an impossible jigsaw puzzle. The air was rich with the fragrance of leaves and loam, damp too. Even so many hours after the rain had passed, the soil remained wet, slowly releasing its heavy fog.

Outside was the noon daylight, the powerful rays of late summer, but in here everything was cool and the colors have the softness of that time just before twilight. The only movement was the occasional bird, startling in a tree or a squirrel dashing up a nearby trunk.

The sound of running water in the brook had the same hypnotic quality as music, Patrisha wanted to stop just to drink in the sound. The huckleberries are mostly red, tart, but with just the right amount of sweetness.

Patrisha took in all the air her lungs would hold and expelled it slowly. These hikes in the forest were like a trip out of her life. A visit to somewhere the measuring of time was done only by the rising and setting of the sun.

Patrisha felt something grab her let, causing her to fall and be dragged out of the Sacred Forest. She looked down and saw that there was a rope wrapped around her ankle. She summoned her claw and sliced the rope away.

She ran back into the Sacred Forest and kept on running, trying to take the back way to her mansion. The kidnappers tried to break through the Supernatural Barrier surrounding the Sacred Forest. Tried, but failed.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Patrisha's House)

Patrisha had made it back to her house and the first thing she did was check on her mother. She forced the door opened and saw her mother wasn't there. This worried her at first, but then Patrisha heard mumbling from inside the closet.

She walked over and opened the closet. She saw her mother and the employees tied up, gagged, and blindfolded in there. She instantly ran over and freed them all and they thanked her. Patrisha hugged her mother and made sure that everyone was okay.

After everyone calmed down, Patrisha explained why she was sweaty and filthy.

"This is all my fault," she said, guilty. "The men came here for me, but I ran away and escaped them."

Her mother hugged her and whispered softly to her.

"Are _**YOU**_ okay, Pat?" she asked.

"I need a shower," Patrisha replied. "But aside from that, fine."

"Rachel!" Ms. Tellesco called.

Ms. Rachel Botner, the head of the maids, came over. Silver, long hair was braided to reveal a warm, radiant face. Glittering blue eyes were set elegantly within their sockets. Soft skin gracefully complimented her hair and left a satisfying memory of her luck in love.

She stood alluringly among others, despite her light frame. She bowed before her boss and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes, Milady?" she asked.

"Draw a shower for Pat," Ms. Tellesco said. "Everyone else, retire for the night."

"Yes, Milady," the employees said, doing as they were told.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Patrisha's Bathroom)

Patrisha was in the shower, cleaning up all the scum and muck from her body. She was singing in the shower as she usually did when she heard someone pound on the door. She had no idea who would be awake at 1:30 in the morning.

She put on her bra and panties and went to the door. She opened it and saw one of the maids holding freshly washed towels.

"Thank you," Patrisha smiled. "Retire for the night, Georgia."

"Yes, Mistress," Mrs. Georgia Dunning said, bowing lightly. "Of course, Mistress."

Georgia went to her room for the night and Patrisha dried off. When she was done, she put on her pajamas and went to bed for the night.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Smash Academy Hallway)

Patrisha and Marth were making the scene as a couple. Patrisha was getting her books for her Foreign Resource Management Class when Marth came over and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and gave him a kiss.

They didn't feel anything in the kiss, but they acted like they did and full-on made out against Patrisha's locker. They both got really into it, but they knew it was wrong. It just was something they didn't want to stop doing.

They pulled away for air and the bell rang. Patrisha looked over Marth's shoulder and saw Patty holding Pit's hand. Pit had a broken look on his face and Patty was smirking. Patrisha and Marth went their separate ways for their classes.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Foreign Resource Management Class)

Patrisha was in the only class that she shared with Patty alone. Patrisha was reading the chapter over again when Patty approached Patrisha's desk. Patrisha sighed and looked up at her.

"What do you want, Froman?" she asked.

"Looks like I finally defeated you, Patrisha," Patty replied.

"What?" Patrisha asked, confused. "Why?"

"I've got the man we've been fighting over for years," Patty boasted.

"Uh… what?" Patrisha asked, confused.

She didn't even see it as a fight at all. She just saw it as Patty's narcissism blinding her from a lot of obvious questions she should be asking.

"Pit's mine now," Patty said. "I mean, we've only hugged so far, but I'll tell him I love him and he'll say he loves me, too."

Patrisha really wanted to tell Patty what was going on, but she decided against it, as Patty would learn in due time.

"Well," Patrisha shrugged. "I never loved him anyways. I played him like a Ceirs Violin."

"I'll make sure to let him know," Patty smirked. "We're in love after all."

The teacher, Mrs. Avril Finn, walked into the classroom. Patty rushed to her seat and Patrisha went back to the book. The rest of the students poured into the class and sat down. Chestnut, short hair slightly covered a long, friendly face.

Expressive brown eyes were set charmingly within their sockets. Several moles were spread neatly on her neck and left a lasting burden of her unfortunate looks. She stood alluringly among others, despite her tough frame.

When the students were in their seats, Mrs. Finn started the lesson. During the lesson, Patty continued to brag by passing Patrisha notes. Patrisha spat on them and threw them away. This enraged Patty enough to make a scene.

"Patrisha Avalon-Tellesco!" she snapped. "You better fucking read my notes, or else!"

Mrs. Finn turned around and glared at Patty. Everyone in the class was looking at her awkwardly. Patrisha, however, was holding back laughter. Patty was embarrassed and then sat back down in her desk, hiding her face.

"Miss Froman," Mrs. Finn said. "You'll stay after class and we will talk about your disruption to the lesson, and for distracting Miss Avalon-Tellesco."

"But…" Patty stammered. "But…"

"Don't argue with me, Miss Froman," Mrs. Finn said. "Now, back to the lesson."

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Patrisha's Room)

Pit and Patrisha were in Patrisha's room, talking about "limits". Apparently, Pit's jealousy was no act and he wanted to limit what Patrisha and Marth did together.

"Pitty," Patrisha said. "I have no feelings for Marth, and Marth has a wife."

"Well," Pit said. "I don't like how intense you guys got today."

"Pitty," Patrisha smiled. "My love is only for you."

"No one can fake that kind of heat," Pit argued. "I want a new plan!"

"Pitty," Patrisha said. "We're so far with this one, I don't think we could change it."

"Well then," Pit snapped. "You better stage that breakup."

"Are you threatening me?" Patrisha asked. "I can't do that yet. The story would be _**WAY**_ too short."

Pit sighed.

"Fair enough," Pit said. "But how much longer do I have to lead Patty on? I'm feeling bad for doing it."

"Until someone gets kidnapped," Patrisha answered. "Which _**WILL**_ happen."

Pit looked at her, confused.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

Patrisha shrugged.

"It's kinda a staple for ZelinkSupporter Stories," Patrisha answered. "Especially on her YouTube Channel with the same name."

Pit sighed.

"So," he said. "Which one of us will it be?"

"ZelinkSupporter isn't sure yet," Patrisha answered. "She keeps going back and forth in her brain."

Pit leaned in and kissed Patrisha, who kissed back immediately. When he pulled away, they looked into each other's eyes. They both saw nothing but love for each other.

"I believe you," Pit said. "Because your eyes say you hate this just as much as I do."

"I really do hate this," Patrisha replied. "But we need to let Patty know that it's over between you two."

Pit and Patrisha were aware of the electricity in the air the moment he looked at her. It was like a crackling in the air. Pit didn't remember feeling this way with any other girl. Perhaps this was what it was like when Smashtopicans said they felt fireworks going off.

Pit emitted a tiny gasp when he noted the familiar glazing over in her eyes. It was like he just enchanted her, ensnared her with his gaze. Pit tossed Patrisha's hair onto her back and rested his hands on her. He sensed her squirming with desire from him.

The scent of her perfume drifted in through his nostrils. A scent he was quickly becoming addicted to. A tingling sensation disrupted his ruse and the tables had turned. He was, as usual, caught in her web. This game of desire was intoxicating.

One touch and it was over. It was always that way with Patrisha. She felt electricity in her skin, hormones shutting down of her higher brain and the rise of her animal self. From there on in it was all passion, intense, intoxicating.

It was her release, her escape, her drug… Not that she was easy. She knew well enough to avoid letting a man lay his hands on her. Yet with chemistry, with real love, too many of her switches were flicked for a reverse gear to be possible.

If she was smitten all she could do was go along for the ride and pray her instincts were right.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(The Next Morning)

Pit woke up to Patrisha stroking his hair. Last night was amazing for them both. They were lucky that Patrisha lived in such a big house. They were briefly paranoid that the live-in servants and Ms. Tellesco could hear them.

Patrisha screamed so loud, and the bed almost broke last night. He reached up and scratched his Werepire Girlfriend behind her ear. Patrisha kicked her left foot and leaned into the scratches. She was who he was in love with.

He was glad that he had proof that Patrisha only loved him. And, that he had finally lost his virginity. Patrisha, on the other hand, had sex with her 2 ex-boyfriends before she got with Pit. Patrisha knew what she was doing, and let Pit know it.

Pit had enjoyed himself and wouldn't mind doing it again. Pit finally lost his virginity to the Werepire he loved. He kissed her gently and she kissed back. Since it was finally Friday, they had another party, but Pit had to bring Patty instead of Patrisha.

He was trying to give her as much attention as she deserved. Pit's phone rang and he checked the caller ID. It was Patty and they both groaned. Patrisha stayed quiet and Pit answered his phone.

"Hey, Patty," he greeted. "What's up?"

"Well," she said. "I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me to school today."

"Um…" Pit said, looking at Patrisha for the right answer.

Patrisha nodded and Pit sighed.

"Okay," Pit said. "I'll pick you up since you're closer to the school."

"Alright," Patty said. "You _**BETTER**_ be on time. Be here at 7:30."

Pit hung up so he didn't have to further hear Patty's high, squeaky voice. He then went back to making out with Patrisha.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Patty's House)

Pit had arrived at 7:31 and Patty was pissed off. Pit didn't get why, but Patty started screaming at him that he was late. Pit said nothing because it was better than Patty talking more. Pit just took her hand, which shut her up instantly, and they walked to school.

Patty was talking Pit's ear off about how much better than Patrisha she was, and Pit was trying his hardest to ignore it. When they got to the school, Patty saw Patrisha and Marth making out and leaned in closer to Pit to kiss him.

"What the _**FUCK**_ are you doing?!" Pit shrieked, backing away.

"Trying to show Patrisha that you can move on, too," Patty said, leaning in again.

Pit held Patty back, which confused her.

"Pit?" she asked. "What are you–"

Pit walked away and Patty attempted to follow. She lost Pit in the crowd, however, but she didn't give up her search. Pit, on the other hand, was talking to his clique, The Soul M8s, about the plan.

"We all have scripts," Dark Zelda said. "We have to stick to them when acting out the plan."

"Right…" Pit sighed. "It was actually something Kuro took time memorizing."

"Look," Dark Pit said. "Patty's not the right girl for any guy… or for you."

"Are you calling me a girl?" Pit questioned.

"I honestly don't know what you are," Dark Pit replied.

Pit was used to Dark Pit's insults towards him, and knew better than to respond any more to the insults. Zelda snapped her fingers, bringing the boys back to the original conversation.

"Well, Pit," she said, subtly gesturing to Patty. "We can't help you with the Girls' Choice Dance. Especially right after a breakup."

Everyone else immediately picked up on what Zelda was gesturing to and said their lines.

"I guess you're gonna be alone forever," Dark Pit teased.

"I hate you, man," Pit muttered.

"I hate you, too," Dark Pit replied "…thing."

"Guys," Lucas scolded. "Be mature here."

Lucas Kress had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a red t-shirt with yellow stripes, blue shorts, white socks and red and yellow sneakers. Lucas had a reputation of being an emotional boy with a crush on Patorishia Avalon-Fisher, one of the most popular girls in the middle school section.

Due to his sensitive nature, the older Soul M8s were very protective of him.

"I can be mature," Dark Pit said. "I dunno about him, but I can."

Pit knew better than to retort. He really wasn't in the mood for another fight with Dark Pit. Patty ran over to Pit, excited that she found him. She had a chance to go on a date with him at the Girls' Choice Dance.

"Hey, Pit," she greeted.

The rest of the Soul M8s walked off. They didn't want to be around Patty, and they were pretty sure they timed this perfectly.

"Patty," Pit replied. "What's up?"

"Um…" she said, blushing. "I was wondering if you and I could–"

The bell went off and everybody scrambled inside the school. Pit ran off to join his clique and they all went into the building together. Soon, Patty was the only one standing in the parking lot. She was speechless.

It was almost like Pit was playing with her. But then again, he could just be nervous. Patty decided that he was just nervous and walked to her first class. A Froman is never played. They are always the players.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Self Defense Class)

Patrisha was ready to be the first one in class to get their first Ngairmeni Belt. Ngairmeni had to be her favorite fighting style. Ngairmeni was a defensive and offensive martial art that focused on crippling your opponent by patiently waiting for an opening before unleashing your power swiftly.

The primary focus lied on both choke holds and open hand techniques and it often relied on the strength and stamina of yourself primarily, but also of your opponent. The biggest strength of Ngairmeni was an adaptability to personal styles, strength and weaknesses.

By utilizing the shifts in balance of your challenger, your opponent may overextend themselves, something you'll be able to take full advantage of. On the other hand, the biggest weakness of Ngairmeni was that it required a great deal of mastery.

Patrisha was the best in the class, according to the teacher, but that could just be the teacher trying to motivate her. Or it could just be because she was a celebrity. Either way, Patrisha was going to be the first one to get the first Ngairmeni Belt.

"I'm Beli Lapran," she said. "The Substitute Self Defense Instructor here at Smash Academy. I regularly teach yoga class in the morning with a number of wonderful students. On my free time, I like to visit Blossom Gardens to unwind and find my center. Shall we begin?"

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Some Time Later)

Patrisha and Patty grunted as they took handfuls of each other's clothing and attempted to wrestle the other to the ground. Patty released a hand-hold and used it to start jabbing Patrisha in the ribs. Patrisha released both hands and grabbed Patty's hair, bringing her face down sharply onto her bent knee.

Blood flowed from Patty's broken nose and she staggered backwards. A sudden gush of pain jolted throughout Patrisha's body. Her stomach ached, her arms lost tension and her legs began to weaken.

 _Patty will_ **NOT** _get the better of me._ she thought.

Patrisha dropped to the ground. Her tongue was soaked in the taste of blood. Bruised and winded, with a leg in agony, she grabbed the foot of Patty and pulled her to the ground. Her head was pounding. She brought a fist to Patty's face, snapping her nose into a grotesquerie.

Miss Lapran blew the whistle, signaling that the fight was over. Everyone gathered in a line and Miss Lapran called Patrisha forward. Patrisha came forward and she and Miss Lapran bowed.

"Patrisha Avalon-Tellesco," Miss Lapran said. "I am proud to present you with your Beige Cream Belt."

Patrisha took the belt and tied it around her uniform. She and Miss Lapran bowed again and then the bell rang. Everybody went to the changing room and changed into their original outfits and went to their next class.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Smash Academy Hallway)

Patty wasn't going to get interrupted this time. She was going to ask Pit to the Girls' Choice Dance and nothing was going to stop her. She knew Pit hung out with Link and Zelda, but when she saw he wasn't with Link, she stalked Zelda who was texting someone on her iPhone.

Patty saw Zelda turn a corner and Patty stopped dead in her tracks. What she saw caused her to nearly drop the Cardamom and Peach Ice Cream she bought for Pit. Patrisha was trying, and succeeding, at wrapping Pit around her finger again.

"Pit," she said. "I've been with you 3 years and still you're the only flame I will ever need. Your fingers are like divine fire for my soul, your voice intoxicating in all the finest of ways. I love you. I always will."

Patrisha reached into her pocket and pulled out two matching rings, one being more girlish than the other. You didn't have to be a genius to know that they were Promise Rings.

"I regret cheating on you," she said. "Will you wear this promise ring as a sign of our love?"

Pit looked at her for a second.

"Pat," he said. "I'm flattered. I really am, but I have to ask about…"

"I left Marth," she answered, staring down at the floor.

"Why would you leave him?" Pit asked. "You were cheating on me with him for our entire relationship."

"I know, but…" Patrisha said. "Marth and I realized we weren't meant to be."

"I don't know if I can trust you," Pit said.

Patty looked up, excited to hear that she still had a chance.

"But…" Pit said. "I believe in second chances."

Pit took the promise ring and put it on. He then took Patrisha's and put hers on her finger.

"I've always loved you, Pat," he said. "I kinda hoped for this."

"Without you in my life," Patrisha replied. "I felt that something was missing."

They then kissed, causing Patty's heart to break. She gasped, causing them to pull away and look over at her. Patty was still holding the Cardamom and Peach Ice Cream. It was supposed to be for her and Pit to fall in love over, but she saw that Pit didn't return her affections.

"Pit!" she screamed. "What are you _**DOING**_?! You're not supposed to kiss your ex-girlfriend! That's why they call it "ex"."

Pit stood up, holding Patrisha's hand, and walked over to Patty.

"Patty, I'm sorry," he said. "But I don't… like you like that. Not anymore."

"But…" Patty stammered. "How could you not like me?"

"I can't trust you," Pit replied. "I gave you a second chance, but you blew it. You constantly talked about yourself and how "great" you were. You wouldn't let me hang out with my friends, and you constantly called me whenever I was hanging out with Pat."

"Patrisha is bad for you!" Patty snapped. "She cheated your whole relationship. Has Patrisha ever brought you Cardamom and Peach Ice Cream?"

"No," Pit answered. "She would always bring me a Cinnamon and Blueberry Sundae on Fridays."

Patty scoffed and became angry.

"You better watch yourself, Patrisha Avalon-Tellesco!" Patty threatened. "I'm gonna get you back for this and I _**SWEAR**_ I will have Pit for myself!"

She stomped off to her next class. Pit and Patrisha went back to making out, which attracted attention. The whole school, including the teachers, now knew that the Avalon Twins and the Soul M8s would be together again.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Hyrule Castle)

Pit and Patrisha walked into Hyrule Castle with their cliques to celebrate their plan being a success. Zelda's guards instantly let them in and everyone was waiting for them. Little did they know that Patty was stalking them.

Patty attempted to follow them into the castle but was stopped by the guards.

"I am Pit's girlfriend," she snapped. "I demand entrance right now!"

The guards literally threw her off the property. The Avalon Twins and The Soul M8s were enjoying themselves at Zelda's party. There was no one there but them. They were just casually talking about how they should write a sequel just in case Patty came back.

"No," Patrisha snapped.

"But…" Dark Zelda said.

"No…!" Pit snapped. "We're not doing that."

"But she'll be away from you forever," Dark Pit said.

"We're not killing Patty," Dark Link said.

"Why?" Dark Zelda asked. "We all have fantasized about it."

"That's a fantasy that should just stay a fantasy," Patorishia said.

"But why?" Dark Patorishia whined. "We all hate her."

"Killing her is too nice," Link answered. "We need something that'll work for any possible situation."

"Fair enough," Dark Pit agreed. "We need something that will work no matter what."

"Well," Toon Link said. "We've gotta think of a weakness. Then we exploit that weakness…"

"And get rid of Patty forever," Dark Toon Link finished.

"Well," Tetra said. "What weaknesses can we think of?"

Tetra Rivera was a tan, blonde pirate girl and successor to her mother's gang of pirates. A fearless and even merciless pirate, at first glance, she seemed cold and to care only about herself and treasure, but in reality was quite kind and cared for others.

Despite being younger than her crew members, Tetra was still well-respected among them. She was often recognized by her signature pose, crossing her arms and winking. She was a member of The Soul M8s during her off-time.

She also had a crush on Toon Link, but she would always insult him to the point of tears. She just never knew what to say to him. Her mind would go blank. The only thing that would come out were harsh insults.

Toon Link would always end up crying, and Tetra would feel bad, but she was never able to comfort him. She didn't know what to say. She didn't have the words to comfort him. She would just make it worse by insulting him more.

"Well," Patorishia said, breaking Tetra out of her thoughts. "She has so many weaknesses. We've all learned that."

"What would you say the biggest one is?" Ness asked.

Ness Earthbound had black hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt with yellow stripes, a red baseball cap, blue shorts, white socks and red and yellow sneakers. Despite having a girlfriend, his true love was Dark Patorishia "Mini" Avalon-Wilson.

"Well," Dark Pat said. "To the narcissist, their image is everything."

"Looks like Patrisha's gotta start picking some fights," Dark Tetra said.

Dark Tetra "Dazel" Marvil was the polar opposite of Tetra in several ways. Tetra was blonde with blue eyes, but Dark Tetra was a silver-haired girl with red eyes. Tetra was a leader, while Dark Tetra was a follower.

Tetra was a tomboyish pirate, but Dark Tetra was a girly princess.

"Why would I need to get into fights?" Patrisha asked.

"Because fights attract attention," Tetra answered.

"But I have no motive," Patrisha replied. "I'm happy in the relationship with Pit, and Patty has nothing I want."

"You're right," Link said. "So we'll create a motive for her to attack you."

"Like what?" Dark Toon Link asked.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Patrisha's Concert)

Patrisha allowed Patty to be the opening act for her and she immediately jumped at the chance. The crowd wasn't too happy to see her, however. Patty took it as they were excited and began singing her new song, "Daybreak Arrival".

 _ **yuushi tessen no saki sara naru takami e kisoiau futari**_

 _ **kotoba nado iranai aite no yokogao dake misuete**_

 _ **ataeau shigeki te o nobashita nara todoku kyori ni ite mo**_

 _ **e sono te o toriau koto wa nai tagai o mitomeatteta**_

 _ **"kimi no daiyaku wa hoka no dare ni mo deki wa shinai kara"**_

 _ **tomo ni hashitte shitte shitto shite senaka o zutto otte itte**_

 _ **narande "nan da konna mon ka" tte waratte**_

 _ **"hate wa nai" tte itte hatto shita saisho wa tekishi shitete**_

 _ **sunao ni nante nande natte, tte fushigi de**_

 _ **"oboeteru?"**_

 _ **"oboete iru yo"**_

 _ **"kimi to ayunda ano hibi o"**_

 _ **ketsumazukinagara sanagara yozora ni todokisou na hodo**_

 _ **hashiritsuzukete'ta tatoe mou tonari ni nee, kimi ga inaku natte mo**_

 _ **"nande sonna kanashii me o shite sora o miageru no?"**_

 _ **saki o hashitte'ku tte ittatte gendo aru tte nante katte**_

 _ **hashitte mo hashitte mo oitsukenai yo**_

 _ **uchi no kachi! tte nante joudan jan chanto waratte naite'naide**_

 _ **mezasu basho ga atte ganbatte ita'n deshou?"**_

 _ **"wasurenai"**_

 _ **"…wasurete ii yo"**_

 _ **"kimi no sono sugata o" / "watashi no sonzai o"**_

 _ **"furimukanaide. koko wa mada michi no tochuu da kara"**_

 _ **mae o mukou tsurai kedo kimi ga nozomu no naraba…!**_

 _ **tonari de motto, motto, motto tte issho ni zutto, zutto, zutto**_

 _ **susumeru to rikutsu naku shinjite'ta**_

 _ **doushite nande, nande, nande tte wameite'tatte nan mo nakute**_

 _ **te o nobashite mo mou todokanai kyori**_

 _ **tomo ni hashitte shitte shitto shite senaka o zutto otte itte**_

 _ **"nan da konna mon ka" tte waratte**_

 _ **saki o hashitte'ku tte ittatte gendo aru tte nante katte**_

 _ **hashitte mo hashitte mo oitsukenai**_

 _ **wasurenai—wasurenai kara. saikou no raibaruo**_

The crowd threw their cans of soda at Patty, but they threw flowers at Patrisha. Patty, embarrassed, ran off the stage, again feeling bested by Patrisha. Patrisha waved at the crowd before going backstage to prepare for her solo song.

When everything was set up, Patrisha began to perform.

 _ **1… 2…**_

 _ **1, 2, 3 Yeah!**_

 _ **tsuyogatte bakka de nanka**_

 _ **sonshiteru ki ga suru datte sou jan**_

 _ **ienai you na koto ga shitai no**_

 _ **anna koto toka**_

 _ **yada… …donna koto?**_

 _ **otoko tte baka bakka ne**_

 _ **hen na koto ima kangaeta desho**_

 _ **kimi tte uso ga tsukenai taipu**_

 _ **daibu kao ni deteru Are you ok?**_

 _ **joujou shakuryou no yochi nashi**_

 _ **marude ohanashi ni naranai wa**_

 _ **ne?**_

 _ **soudai na roman kataru mae ni**_

 _ **genjou bunseki dekiteru?**_

 _ **aa! kimi tte donkan**_

 _ **nee**_

 _ **chanto kocchi muite Baby**_

 _ **No nante iwasenai wa**_

 _ **honki moodo nan dakara**_

 _ **omowazu mitorechau buru, buru kuchibiru de**_

 _ **kimi wo toriko ni suru no**_

 _ **kyou koso shoubu nan desu!**_

 _ **Aah!**_

 _ **Come on, baby!**_

 _ **Aaaaaah!**_

 _ **Ijihatte bakka de nanka**_

 _ **shoujiki ni narenai shou ga nai jan**_

 _ **ushiro kara gyutte shite hoshii no**_

 _ **nante ne ehehe**_

… _ **tte chotto matte!?**_

 _ **aserasenai de mattaku**_

 _ **sou iu notte motto muudo toka aru desho**_

 _ **konna kimochi ni sasete oite**_

 _ **hotto kareru nante yurusanai**_

 _ **mou! Sekinin totte?**_

 _ **nee**_

 _ **chotto kocchi muite Baby**_

 _ **No nante iwasenai wa**_

 _ **sono ki ni saserun dakara**_

 _ **omowazu ogamitaku naru youna omi ashi de**_

 _ **kimi wo toriko ni suru no**_

 _ **dere, dere shinai de yo**_

 _ **kotoba ja tsutawanai**_

 _ **ookina ooki na haato maaku**_

 _ **dou shiyou mune ga kyun to shite**_

 _ **nan ni mo kangaerannai**_

 _ **uu kimi tte yatsu wa**_

 _ **nee**_

 _ **motto kocchi muite Baby**_

 _ **nando mo iwasenai de**_

 _ **watashi mou shiranain dakara**_

 _ **omowazu kamacchaitaku naru youna no mo**_

 _ **ii kara**_

 _ **etto ima no wa nashi, nashi**_

 _ **nani yo mou monku anno**_

The crowd applauded like an ADHD child with a sugar-high. Patrisha bowed and thanked the audience for coming and left to her dressing room. Both, The Avalon Twins and The Soul M8s were in her dressing room upon Patrisha's request.

Link and Zelda were eating Barbecued Carrot & Coriander Cod. Dark Link and Dark Zelda were playing Patrisha's Zcrate. Dark Pit was flirting with Dark Pat, who was reading "Husbands With Hazel Eyes" by Blake Morrow, too shy to flirt back.

Lucas was playing the board game Streak of Luck with Patorishia, Toon Link, and Tetra. Ness and Dark Patorishia were playing catch with Ness's baseball. Dark Toon Link and Dark Tetra were reading Champion Monthly Magazine.

Pit and Patrisha were kissing on Patrisha's couch. There was a knock on the door, but Patrisha didn't sell any backstage passes this concert. Her guards were supposed to be defending her. She pulled away from Pit and looked out the peephole.

She saw a familiar pink-haired girl holding a Warlord's Silver Shotgun full of silver bullets. She pressed the security button and they wrestled the gun out of her hand right away. Once they disarmed her, they lead her away from the dressing room.

Patrisha sighed and slid down the door. Pit came over and comforted her. Patrisha sobbed as Pit whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

"Look, Tappy," Dark Pit said. "You don't have to be shy. I may be the school bully, but that doesn't mean I don't have a heart."

"I know…" Dark Pat whimpered, hiding more behind her book. "I'm scared of this new behaviour coming from yeh."

"What are you talking about, Tamantha?" Dark Link asked. "Kuro was like this with you since he started puberty."

"I'm surprised you didn't notice until now," Dark Zelda said. "We all knew before this."

"C'mon, Tappy," Dark Pit said. "You're one of the few Smashtopicans on Maotune that don't annoy me."

"Really?" Dark Pat asked, blushing.

"Why else would he put up with you?" Dark Link chuckled. "He's always liked you since you met. He told me."

"And I said that _**I**_ would be the one to tell her, Yami!" Dark Pit snapped.

Dark Link chuckled nervously and went back to the Zcrate. Dark Pit had no intentions to attack Dark Link, but he loved the fact that the group was afraid of him. It was something that he always liked. Being in control was everything.

It was why he chose Dark Pat out of all the beautiful women that flock towards him. One, Dark Pat didn't "flock towards him". Two, Dark Pat was very trusting and submissive, making her a pushover. Three, she was an approval-seeker and felt the need for Smashtopicans to like her.

And four, Dark Pat feared inadequacy and was always afraid that she was doing something wrong. These things make her the perfect girl for Dark Pit. He wanted someone who was everything that you just read.

"Tappy," he said. "How 'bout a date?"

"Uhh…" Dark Pat stammered. "O-Okay… sure… a date… a-aye… getting a tad sick of being single anyways."

"Cool," Dark Pit smirked. "I'll pick you up on Friday at 7:30."

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Thunder Street)

The Avalon Twins and The Soul M8s were walking to Smash Academy, discussing a plan to get Patty to _**NOT**_ kill Patrisha. According to Patrisha, Patty has broken into to the house and tried to strangle her with a silver cane.

They were skeptical at first, but when Patrisha was able to show the burn marks, they believed her. They couldn't agree on what they were supposed to do. Link, the leader of The Avalon Twins, didn't approve of Dark Pit's idea.

Dark Pit had to _**MAKE**_ Link like his idea. He knew it could work. Plus, Patty might develop a new obsession. He and Link didn't really hang out a lot because they constantly butted heads over certain things.

He couldn't control Link. Link was unafraid of him. And Dark Pit _**HATED**_ that.

"Think about it," Dark Pit said. "The girls do something cool, Patty has to do it first, and takes all the credit and it becomes her new thing."

"Yeah," he said. "But I don't see how a homemade makeup set is gonna get Patty jealous."

"I do," Toon Link said. "I think I get what Kuro is saying."

"Then explain it to me," Link said. "I'm clueless."

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Smash Academy)

Patrisha was done making the sign and made sure that Patty would see it when she hung it up in the main hallway. Patty _**DID**_ see it and had to best Patrisha. She would start her own makeup group. She just needed a group.

She looked around and saw three bitchy girls that clearly would do anything for money. And Patty _**HAD**_ money. She walked over to them and handed them each a large wad of cash. They were her new clique. Patty decided to call them the "Pretty Committee".

They agreed that they were pretty, and they all decided to stick around Patty, _**AND**_ her large sums of cash.

"I'm Patty Froman," she greeted. "Who are the members of the Pretty Committee?"

"Name's Audrey," said the shortest girl. "Get at me if you wanna make things crazy."

Audrey had a slim build and small breasts. She had red eyes that matched her faded red hair that extended to her midback and has a black rose/ribbon with a white veil on top of her hair. She wore a red Lolita type dress with her shirt being red plaid with white squares.

She wore a red and black patterned ribbon attached to the front of it. She wore a red collar with a black tie. She wore a red skirt with a red-and-white plaid horizontal ruffle in the middle, the two other ruffles being red.

She had a black bow on her back and wore white high heels that also have black bows attached to them. There was also a red ribbon tied around her left ankle.

"I'm Lillian," snapped the Goth Chick. "I do what I want when I want, including beat my parents."

Lillian had a thin but curvaceous body with medium sized breasts. She had pale, almost white, skin and violet eyes. She had black hair and sports two tattoos. A skull & crossbones with a bow on it on the right side of her hip, and a Star on the top of her left breast.

Lillian also had quite a few piercings. One on her nose, two at the bottom of her mouth, and four on her left ear. Her makeup consisted of dark purple eyeshadow, lipstick, and nail polish. Lillian wore a black tube-top with side straps on it, and a pair of black hip-hugger pants.

Her hair was styled in two long pigtails with bowl cut bangs and long wisps of hair hanging in front of her ears. The only accessory she wore was a spiked bracelet.

"And I'm Marlena," said the woman. "I might let you be my first sugar momma if you drive a really nice car."

Marlena was curvaceous with very large breasts. She had darkly tanned skin and green eyes. Her hair was dark blonde and her makeup consisted of magenta eyeshadow and lipstick. She was wearing large silver hoop earrings.

Marlena wore a magenta tube top with a jean mini skirt. Her magenta underwear straps rested on her hips. She wore a single gold bangle on her right arm.

"Now," Patty said. "I'll pay you large sums of money to help me make my own makeup."

"Stealing an idea from Patrisha Avalon-Tellesco?" Audrey laughed. "I'm in."

"Me too," Lillian said. "I'm glad to steal anything from anyone."

"I'll do it, too," Marlena said. "But only for the money."

Patty nodded and then paid them another large wad of cash to hang out with her. They agreed and accepted the money. Patty went to the bathroom and closed the stall door behind her. The conversation was over.

"You three can go ahead without me," Patty offered. "I may be a while."

"'Kay," Audrey answered.

"We're gonna be rich!" Lillian sang.

Patty's feet were visible through the opening at the bottom of the stall.

"We already are," Patty said on their way out. "See you at lunch, girls."

"Adieu, notre riche ami," Marlena said.

When Patty was sure they were gone, she reached into her purse and pulled out her iPhone. She was feeling inspired. She thought about how great it would be to have every girl, especially the Female Soul M8s and Female Avalon Twins, rely on her for the latest beauty products and makeup advice.

Pit would be in awe of her high-powered hobby and forget all about the past. She would never have to worry about little things like Patrisha threatening every one of her social statuses again. She would be untouchable.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Patty's House)

Patty and her paid-friends stood barefoot on the smooth marble countertop in Patty's kitchen. They were reaching to unhook the shiny copper pots and pans that hung on the racks above them. To their right were two shiny Sub-Zero refrigerators and to their left were two shiny chrome sinks.

"Hurry," Patty whispered. "My mom will freak if she sees us standing up here without socks on."

Once they got everything they needed, they sat down and took a break. Patty disappeared into the hallway and came back with a navy blue bag. She reached in, pulled out a gift-wrapped box, and handed it to Audrey.

"What is this?" Audrey asked.

She tore the bow with her teeth, trying to get it open.

"Easy," Patty said. "Wait until everyone has theirs so you can all open them together."

As soon as Patty handed out the last box, she gave the order.

"One, two, three, open them!" she said.

"Namis, Goddess Of Beauty," Audrey gasped.

"I love it!" Lillian said.

"Amazing!" Marlena smiled.

"I got myself one, too," Patty said.

She took out her white satin robe of tissue paper and held it out in front of her. It said "Pretty Committee" across the back in pink script and "Patty" on the front, in the top left corner. Each robe was personalized.

"I figured they're so much cuter than lab coats," Patty said.

"Totally!" Audrey said.

They slid into their robes and rolled up their sleeves.

"I love our clique," Lillian said. "Now all we have to do is make the stuff."

The field trip to the Northern Tortoise Pictures was on Monday, leaving them only 2 and ½ days to create their entire inventory. Audrey lined up a long row of clear, round pill holders that she bought at The Wild Mountain Pharmacy.

Lillian rummaged through the pots and pans with no regard for the loud clanging sounds she was creating.

"Quiet down," Audrey said. "You'll wake the neighbors."

"Can we please get started?" Lillian said.

She shook the piece of paper she had been holding in the air.

"Just tell me what we need and I'll grab it," Marlena said.

She was standing in front of the open cupboards, ready to pull out what ingredients Lillian read off.

"Three ounces of almond oil," Lillian read. "One-half ounce of beeswax, two tablespoons of honey, and three to four drops of peppermint oil."

"Where did you get the recipe?" Marlena asked.

"Online," Lillian said.

Lillian read the directions out loud so Patty could follow them.

"Melt the almond oil and beeswax in a small saucepan over low heat until the wax is soft," she read.

Once that was complete, Audrey took over.

"Remove the heat," Lillian said. "Add honey and blend mixture thoroughly."

Audrey handed the spoon to Marlena.

"Stir the mixture occasionally as it cools to prevent separation," Lillian continued. "It should have the consistency of petroleum jelly when ready."

When she finished reading, she took the spoon from Marlena and gave it a stir. It was important to Patty that everyone took part in creating the potion. Lillian dipped her finger in the gloss as it cooled. She brought it to her mouth and stuck her tongue out to have a taste. Audrey wrinkled her nose.

"Ewwwww!" she squealed.

"What?" Lillian asked. "All the ingredients are edible."

"Lemme try," Marlena ordered.

She scraped her finger across the side of the pot and licked it.

"It's not bad," she said, holding the pot out to Patty. "Want some?"

"No thanks," she said. "I'm allergic to nuts."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lillian asked. "I would've found a different recipe."

"I already _**HAVE**_ lip gloss," Patty said. "I'm only doing this for the cachet."

The girls laughed at Patty's attempt to sound like Patrisha Avalon-Tellesco. But the smile on Patty's face was for a different reason. She was happy to have friends for the first time in forever. Even if she was paying them to hang out with her…

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Smash Academy)

Patty parked near the school bus filled with her classmates, who were anxiously awaiting their arrival. Not because they liked her, but because they couldn't leave on their field trip without her. Mr. Moore, the chaperone for the day, wouldn't let them.

She quickly grabbed the bags of makeup products and ran out of her car.

"I was just about to call the Northern Tortoise Pictures," Mr. Moore said. "And ask if they wouldn't mind recording "Hidden Doom" a few hours later today because you were running late. But if you can find a seat in the next _**SECOND**_ , I'll refrain."

Patty's eyes went straight to the older Avalon Twins and the older Soul M8s, who were sitting across the last row of the bus. The only seat that could hold all 8 of them. Directly in front of them were available spaces that no one dared fill without an invitation.

And, just to make sure, the girls had tossed their jackets, bags, and notebooks on them.

"Tap," Link said. "Maybe we could _**BUY**_ a seat for Patty to sit in."

Their high fives sounded like gunshots to Patty. They somehow found out that Patty paid her new friends to hang out with her. She didn't know how or when they found out, but they did, which embarrassed her.

A few other students on the bus snickered, which made Patty even more upset because they didn't even get the joke.

"Patty," Dark Pat said. "I'd offer yeh a seat back here if Zelda's bloater legs didn't take up so much space."

More gunshots. Patty had no idea how she was going to get through today. But then she remembered she had paid help on her side.

"Patty," Mr. Moore barked. "Sit. Now."

The only seat that wasn't off-limits was beside Audrey. Marlena and Lillian were sitting across the aisle from her, waiting for Patty. She took the seat next to Audrey and the bus was on the move. The instant the bus made its wide turn out of the school parking lot, the thirty students on board came to life.

The Pop Diva Clique blasted a loud remix from their boom box. The Butt Kisser Clique swarmed Mr. Moore to ask what school was like when he was a kid. The bus driver told war stories to the suckers who'd gotten stuck sitting behind him.

Only the Pretty Committee, The Avalon Twins, and The Soul M8s were quiet. The Avalon Twins were on their phones and The Soul M8s were whispering to each other. The Pretty Committee was getting ready to announce their product.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please," Patty shouted.

She waited patiently for the noise to die down. The Avalon Twins and The Soul M8s continued what they were doing and ignored her.

"Thank you, Amanda," she said to one of the Pop Divas after she lowered her music. "I would like to introduce you to a new line of cosmetics called Glambition. Here to tell you more about it is the Glambition President, Lillian."

Patty started clapping and the Pretty Committee was the only one who followed. Patrisha couldn't resist any longer. She looked up with her eyes only to examine what was going on. All 4 of the girls were dressed in their matching white satin robes.

They sat in their seats with their legs crossed and heads tilted towards Lillian, who stood up and addressed the women on the bus.

"Glambition is a new brand of beauty products made from 100% natural ingredients," Lillian said.

Dark Pit thought she sounded like she was a washed-up actress on an infomercial.

"Over the next few weeks," she continued. "We'll be introducing you to our complete line of creams, scrubs, body glitters, and cheek tints, but today, we're launching our clear lip gloss. It comes in 4 flavors. Patty, Marlena, Audrey, and Lillian. Since you're our first customers, we're offering this very special deal product to you for the price of $5.50 for one and $10.00 for two."

Patty jumped up and added something to seal the deal.

"Not only does it look good," she said. "But boys love the taste, if you know what I mean."

Mr. Moore's jaw dropped and he placed his sweaty palm on one of the windows to keep himself from falling as he stood up to shake his "warning finger" at Patty.

"Lies!" Link shouted softly, only so his groups would hear. "The boy she's talking about is madly in love with _**HIS GIRLFRIEND**_."

But Patty's audience clearly had no idea. The ladies unleashed a fury of applause, "whoo-hooos," and "yeahs".

"What," Zelda said, knocking her head against the back of her seat. "Ever."

Female hands started waving in the air, numbers were being shouted out and everyone was fighting to get Lillian's attention. Patty started walking down the aisles handing out gloss and collecting money. Marlena, Audrey, and Lillian did the same.

"I'm sorry to announce that we have completely sold out of lip gloss," Lillian said. "But if you're interested in getting our newsletter by e-mail, Marlena will be passing around a sign-up book."

Lillian took the wad of cash to her seat and counted it in a closed huddle with the rest of her partners. She paid them each $20 for their work and tucked the rest away in her purse. The Avalon Twins and The Soul M8s stopped what they were doing to make fun of the sea of greasy, goopy lips in front of them.

"Test, test," Mr. Moore called over the loudspeaker.

He stood in front of the bus, twirling the thick coiled black cord that hung from the bottom of the mic. His thumb held down the button on the side so voice would be amplified.

" _ **STUDENTS**_ ," he said, his voice nearly shattering the eardrums of everyone on the bus.

He turned down the volume dial and tried again.

"Students," he said softly. "That's better."

"Gay retard!" Dark Pit shouted.

A sprinkle of laughter followed the comment. Mr. Moore ran a hand through his hair and curled his lips inward so it looked like he had no mouth. He waited patiently for the disruption to cease.

"As some of you may already know," he said. "We have been granted permission to visit the set of "Hidden Doom" today because I happen to be very special friends with one of the actors. So I expect all of you to be on your best behav–"

"It burns!" someone hollered from the middle of the bus. "My lips are on fire!"

Robin Bishop stood up and fanned her face as if it had been torched.

"Mine too," Addison Higgins wailed.

She turned to face Patty and her Clique. Her eyes bulged when she heard the gasps that came after everyone saw her.

"What?" she shouted. "What?!"

"Ytborh, God Of Health," Dark Pat said. "Her lips shufty fancy they got bap implants."

"Yeah," Dark Zelda agreed.

Patty pushed her way through the hysteria and grabbed the microphone from Mr. Moore's hand. Patty plastered a big, bright smile on her face.

"Calm down," she said. "It's just the natural emollients working their way through your lips. It's nothing to worry about."

"I have it, too," Bailey Roth yelled.

"Bailey," Shannon White said. "Call your mother's plastic surgeon."

Patty addressed the girls again.

"Just out of curiosity," she said. "How many of you are allergic to peanuts or nuts of any kind? I'm looking for a show of hands here."

At least 10 hands shot into the air.

"Thank you," Patty said, handing the mic back to Mr. Moore and marching back to her seat.

"We want our money back," Lynn Bates shouted.

"Yeah!" Raegan Ward agreed.

"I just want my lips back," Avery Wright said.

"Mine are so itchy," Reese Hayes said.

Mr. Moore flicked the mic.

"Ladies," he said. " _ **PLEASE RELAX**_."

No one did. Mr. Moore whispered something in the driver's hairy ear and the bus pulled over at the side of the highway.

" _ **ENOUGH**_ screaming, you harpies!" Mr. Moore said. "I can't hear myself think."

His lack of anything helpful to say just made everyone panic more. The Avalon Twins and The Soul M8s were the only ones on the entire bus who were completely calm. Zelda pointed to Patrisha's purse.

"Your purse is vibrating," she said.

"What?" Patrisha said. "Oh, it must be my jPhone."

"jPhone?" Pit asked. "What's that?"

"An Avalon's new signature phone," Dark Link smiled. "It does more than an iPhone ever will."

"Like what?" Dark Pit asked.

As her cousins and half-twin discussed why the jPhone was better than an iPhone, Patrisha checked her caller ID. She didn't recognize the incoming number, so she declined the call. It buzzed again.

"Who _**IS**_ it?" Pit asked.

"I dunno," Patrisha said, hanging up again. "Probably a prank."

The third time, a hologram of Patrisha appeared, indicating she'd gotten a text message. Patrisha activated the message. It had a generic voice, so Patrisha knew it was a number she didn't have.

"Oatmeal," said the hologram.

"Leave us alone," Patrisha said into the auto-text.

"You don't get it," said the hologram. "Oatmeal will help. Good for rashes, etc. Read it in Makeup Monthly."

Patrisha gave it some thought and looked around the bus for who could've sent the text, but everyone was so panicked, she couldn't get a good read on anyone. She grabbed Pit's backpack.

"Pitty," she said. "Do you have any oatmeal?"

Pit grabbed the backpack back from his girlfriend.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with my oatmeal?" he snapped. "Nyruer, God Of Torture! They've got to get some new material. This is getting sooo boring."

"No, bae," Patrisha said. "Your oatmeal will help. I remember Mother soaking me in an oatmeal bath when I had bad poison ivy. It totally works."

She tried to pry it from Pit's grip, but it wasn't easy.

"Why should I help _**PATTY**_?" he asked. "We're spending this whole series trying to get rid of her."

"Because it's all part of the plan," Dark Pit said. "We discussed this."

Patrisha grabbed Pit's thermos and pushed her way through the pack of screaming girls who were fighting over Reese's hand mirror.

"I can help," Patrisha announced, catching everyone's attention.

She held the thermos above her head like Moses holding the 10 Commandments.

"Help me," Robin Jackson shouted.

"No, me," Riley Burn said. "Look at my face!"

"It will cost you $2.00," Patrisha said.

The Avalon Twins and The Soul M8s looked tickled by the announcement. Pit gave Patrisha a thumbs-up from the back seat. The angry mob turned towards Lillian and demanded their money back.

"What's in there?" Mr. Moore asked.

"Oatmeal," Patrisha said with a proud smile.

"I refuse to let you charge these suffering girls for hot cereal," he said.

Link jumped in.

"Why?" he asked. "You're the one who let them pay for rotten lip gloss."

Sydney Daniels was waving her cash in the air.

"Here," she said. "Take $5.00. Just hurry!"

Patrisha looked at Mr. Moore. He waved her off as if to say "Leave me out of it" and sat down in the empty seat behind the driver. Patrisha started doling out the rations and Pit followed her, collecting the cash.

One by one, the girls dug their hands into the white plastic thermos cup and scooped out their share of oatmeal. They smeared it on their lips with no concern for the raisins that slid down their chins. The bus was quiet once the oatmeal had been applied.

The boys were playing video games of some sort and the girls just sat in their seats, covered in gooey globs, silently staring straight forward. No one wanted to open their mouths for fear of swallowing some of it by mistake.

The bus turned around and headed north on the highway. The "Hidden Doom" trip was turning into a visit to the North Star Community Hospital.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(North Star Community Hospital)

The girls with swollen faces poured off the bus and ran toward the entrance while Mr. Moore followed, begging them to slow down. The few normal faces spit up. The Avalon Twins lead half of them to the vending machine while the other half lingered outside the bus with The Soul M8s.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Antique Edge Recording Company)

Patrisha was getting ready for her next song recording. She written her new song about Pit and called it "Love Words". When the producers gave her the okay, she began to sing.

 _ **Itsumo boku no kodomo ga**_

 _ **Osewa ni natteiruyou de**_

 _ **Kiitekureta anata kata ni**_

 _ **Kansha, kansha.**_

 _ **Kono goon wo isshou de wasurenai uchi ni**_

 _ **Uchi ni himeta omoi totomoni**_

 _ **Uta ni shitemimashita.**_

 _ **Ai kotoba wa "ai ga too = arigatou"**_

 _ **Boku toka kimi toka koi toka ai toka**_

 _ **Suki toka kirai toka**_

 _ **Mata utau ne.**_

 _ **Ima kimi ga suki de**_

 _ **Teka kimi ga suki de**_

 _ **Mushiro kimi ga suki de**_

 _ **Konna baka na boku wo kimi wa suki de**_

 _ **Aishitekurete.**_

 _ **Konna uta kiite naitekurete**_

 _ **Arigatou.**_

 _ **Itsuka boku no kodomo ga juumansai no tanjoubi**_

 _ **Mukaeta toki, iwattekurete sanjuuku mashita**_

 _ **Kono goon wa isshou de kagirareta jikan de**_

 _ **Umareru kyoku to shi ni nosete**_

 _ **Kimi ni todokeru yo**_

 _ **Korekara mo douka yoroshiku ne**_

 _ **Boku toka kimi toka koi toka ai toka**_

 _ **Suki toka kirai toka**_

 _ **Mada tarinai?**_

 _ **Jaa**_

 _ **"kinou nani tabeta?"**_

 _ **"nani shiteta?"**_

 _ **"nankai boku no koto omoidashita?"**_

 _ **Konna koto hanashitemiyou ka!**_

 _ **"kimi tabeta."… baka.**_

 _ **"nani shiteta."… baka.**_

 _ **"kimi no koto nanka**_

 _ **Wasurechatta yo."… baka.**_

 _ **Kimi ga suki de**_

 _ **Tteiu no wa uso de**_

 _ **Honto wa daisuki de.**_

 _ **Kizutsuketakunakute**_

 _ **Demo**_

 _ **Kimi ga suki de**_

 _ **Aishitekurete**_

 _ **"konna uta atta ne" tte**_

 _ **Kimi to waraitainda**_

 _ **(Boku mitai na kimi**_

 _ **Kimi mitai na boku**_

 _ **Niteru kedo chigatte**_

 _ **Chigatteru kara niteru**_

 _ **Suki da yo toiu tabi ni**_

 _ **Fueru suki no kimochi wa**_

 _ **Boku kara takusan no kimi he no)**_

 _ **Ai kotoba**_

The producer gave her the okay and Patrisha sang her next song.

 _ **hajimemashou ka shootaimu**_

 _ **utsukushii kimi wo shoutai**_

 _ **hitotsu geemu wa doudai?**_

 _ **kimi no jikan wo choudai**_

 _ **ruuru bukku wa ryoukai?**_

 _ **nasake muyou wa jouai**_

 _ **kimi wa hoshii no chouai**_

 _ **penarutii wa shou ga nai**_

 _ **tokei no hari wo gyaku ni mawashite mo modorenai**_

 _ **kaado wa mou temoto ni wa nai no sa**_

 _ **Joker…**_

 _ **Joker…**_

 _ **Joker nureta hitomi no shoujo**_

 _ **Joker yureta sekai no choukou**_

 _ **Joker fureta shitai wo choukyou**_

 _ **Joker kireta futari no hyoujou**_

 _ **Joker nureta hitomi no shoujo**_

 _ **Joker mieta shikai no myoujou**_

 _ **Joker nieta yukai na joukyou**_

 _ **Joker nigeta futari no shoujo**_

After she finished recording, Patrisha went outside to her get into her car. She was shocked to see Patty and her paid-friends standing there. Patty walked over to her and smiled.

"Thank you," Patty said.

Patrisha looked around, trying to find who Patty was talking to.

"Seriously, I mean it," Patty said. "Thanks."

"Wait," Patrisha said. "Really? That was you who sent the text?"

She pulled a Ziploc bag filled with Candies out of her purse and held it open for Patty.

"You want?" Patrisha offered.

Patty's paid-gang looked at Patty for the answer.

"Yeah," Patty said. "Totally."

She took the piece of pink gum out of her mouth and wrapped it in a leaf and buried it in the dirt. Patrisha and the Pretty Committee watched Patty navigate around the inside of the bag, trying to avoid the Milk Chocolate Candy.

"I didn't know you liked this stuff," Patrisha said.

She wasn't trying to start a fight. She was genuinely curious about Patty's change of heart.

"Did you skip dinner or something?" Patrisha asked.

"No, I love candy," Patty said. "I just hate what it does to my thighs. See, you're lucky you don't have that problem. You're a twig."

Patrisha and the Pretty Committee spent two hours in the parking lot talking about TV shows, celebrity crushes, favorite Web sites, and disgusting smells. They didn't even notice the paparazzi taking photos of them having a good time.

"Well," Patrisha said. "I'm gonna be late for Link's Party if I don't hurry."

She didn't realize how chilly she was until the wind picked up. Patty's clique had left to get their pictures taken by the paparazzi. Patrisha and Patty faced each other. Even though they had just talked for hours, they were both speechless.

Patrisha wondered if this was what the awkward "is he going to kiss me good night" moment at the end of a date was like. If it was, she hoped she wasn't about to get the kiss.

"Well," Patty said. "Thanks for saving everyone from our stupidity."

Patrisha dropped her gaze to her pointy shoes and massaged her temples with one hand. Her troubled expression reminded Patty of an actress, desperately searching her memory for a forgotten line.

"I had fun with you," Patrisha said.

She then got into her car and drove off.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Patty's Room)

Patrisha's words echoed in Patty's mind while she got ready for bed. When she was finally under her warm covers, she reached for her Camera and scrolled through her pictures. She raced passed the shots of Pit until she found te shot she was looking for.

The one she had taken of herself the night of revealing herself to Patrisha. The one she decided to call "Revenge". The night she had taken it, she made a promise to herself. And by looking at the image of her game face, she was keeping it.

It was supposed to remind her not ever, under any circumstances, she would lose to Patrisha again. Only this time, she had a feeling things were different. Of course, Patty wouldn't know until Monday.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Patrisha's Room)

Patrisha dried off after her twenty-five minute steaming hot shower and slipped into her silk pajamas. Her body ached from standing in one place for too long and her insides were chilled, even though her skin was red from the scalding shower. She sat down on her bed with only one thing left to do.

 **Current State of the Union**

 _ **In** Out_

 _ **Avalon Twins & Soul M8s **Pretty Committee_

 _ **Professional Makeup** Homemade Makeup_

 _ **Patty Froman** Patty Froman_

Patrisha spent 20 minutes longer than she wanted on her State of the Union Blog because she didn't know where to put Patty. She wasn't exactly "out" anymore, but she certainly wasn't "in" due to Patrisha not trusting her completely.

When Patrisha thought about how hard they'd laughed in the parking lot, she moved Patty to the "In" column. But when she remembered how annoying it was for Patty to stalk her, she put her in the "out" column.

Finally, when she knew it was time get some sleep, she came up with a suitable plan. She would start a "WAS" column for times like these so she could "wait and see". That way, she could take her time to decide if ZelinkSupporter ever feels like making a sequel.


End file.
